iceagefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Fan:Ice Age: Diverge
Scrat I want young Scrat. I don't want old. : Old Scrat only appears at the beginning. He's what causes the alternate reality. There will be a young Scrat in the alternate reality. : It's kinda like in the 2009 Star Trek movie, they had Old Spock from the original timeline, and Young Spock in the alternate timeline, and Old Spock caused the alternate timeline. : IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 21:22, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Why this page won't have Louis I think I should clarify why I don't want to put Louis in this idea of mine. *The story is set in an alternate universe before '' the first Ice Age movie. *Peaches wasn't born until Ice Age 3, and she's a teenager in Ice Age 4, so I believe Louis is also a teenager in Ice Age 4, therefore he wouldn't have been born in the time I've set this story. *Shangri-Llama can still exist in this story. The Geotopians are immortal because of the asteroid crystals keeping them young - Brooke says she is over 400 years old. Shangri Llama would have been alive in Ice Age 1. I can tell that you like Louis, but I don't think he has to be in every Ice Age story that I write. If you disagree, you are welcome to say so here, but please don't change the page because the General Guidelines say only the author can edit a page. You can always create your version of my story by changing the title if you want. IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 03:36, September 11, 2016 (UTC) :I think, that Louis may be. Because he dead after Continental drift, but in Collision Course he appeared 6 seconds. ::I don't quite understand, sorry. Louis may be what? ::And Louis doesn't die in or after Ice Age 4, he goes exploring the new continent with Peaches at the end, and then like you said he cameos in Ice Age 5. ::I like Louis but I don't consider him a main essential character like Manny, Sid, Diego, Scrat etc. IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 05:58, September 11, 2016 (UTC) :::I think Louis does not appear in Collision Course more 6 seconds because Buck does not appear in Continental drift more 2 seconds. ::::And I think it's because Josh Gad was too busy to come back and voice Louis for Collision Course, like Simon Pegg was too busy to voice Buck for Continental Drift. ::::But that's beside the point. ::::My point is that Louis can't be in this story because it happens before he was born. IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 19:38, September 11, 2016 (UTC) Why will appear opossums ? Why will appear opossums ? :Ellie, Crash, and Eddie will appear as travellers from another region of the Ice Age world. :I know they don't appear in canon until The Meltdown, but this is an alternate universe, and besides, I think there is only a short time between Ice Age and Ice Age 2, so Ellie and the possums would be alive and grownup when I'm setting this story. IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 09:28, September 17, 2016 (UTC) Why this page won't have Buck ? Why ? :I want to save him for the sequels - maybe even as the main villain! IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 09:49, September 17, 2016 (UTC) Hey. I made a movie on Fanon Wiki last weekend. It's called [https://fanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Angry_Birds_Movie:_Diverge ''The Angry Birds Movie: Diverge] and it is a reboot of The Angry Birds Movie, a movie that recently came out this year in May. I am using your plot, but I do not know the full plot of Ice Age: Diverge yet. So, what do you think? Will you like it? :I do not like it because you have ripped off my story. :Maybe if you had asked me BEFORE creating the page I might have said yes, but since you did it without asking me I am more inclined to say no. How would you like it if I copied one of YOUR stories into my new page and didn't ask you? :You don't have to delete the page, but please, try and come up with a different, original title and storyline, and change the plot enough so it isn't a copy of my page. :IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 17:55, September 28, 2016 (UTC) :::Oh yeah? You are already too late, IceAgeFanfromHell. I made two pages on Fanon Wiki. I made Finding Marlin, which is a rip-off of Ice Age 1. I also made Dinotrux (film), which is a rip-off of Collision Course. So F**K YOU!!! Also, I am still mad at you for fixing my Ice Age Forever After! ::::You seem to be getting unreasonably angry and aggressive about this. There is no reason to call me IceAgeFanfromHell, nor to swear at me. ::::I ask again, how would you like it if I copied one of your pages and pasted it into one of mine? You wouldn't, would you? ::::But that is what you have done, copying my Ice Age: Diverge page into your 'Angry Birds: Diverge page. You have basically stolen my idea :::: That's all I'm asking you; to please change the plots of your Angry Birds Diverge page so it isn't a ripoff of my Ice Age Diverge page. You can keep a similar synopsis but please try to change the wording so it isn't a direct copy of my page! :::: IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 21:36, September 28, 2016 (UTC) ::::::YOU CANNOT STOP ME FROM RIPPING OFF FINDING DORY, ICE AGE, AND ICE AGE DIVERGE!!!! ::::::ALSO, I DON'T ACCEPT YOUR STUPID APOLOGY BECAUSE ::::::1. YOU WERE SPAMMING ::::::2. YOU ACCUSED ME OF STEALING SOMEONE'S PAGE ::::::3. THIS IS NOT MY TALK PAGE ::::::AND WHY NOT PUT SECTIONS ON THE TALK PAGES OF FINDING DORY AND ICE AGE ON WIKIPEDIA, AND THE SECTIONS CAN SAY "Finding Marlin ripping off this page!" IF I RIP OFF FINDING DORY AND ICE AGE AGAIN. OKAY? :::::: 15:55, July 16, 2017 (UTC) Script gallery Hey IceAgeFan, can you show me images of the script for Ice Age Diverge page, just like Brian Boy showed his script on the talk page of the MOTS page? Please? : Sorry, I cannot because I am not writing a script for Ice Age Diverge, and I do not intend to write any scripts for either this page or any of my other pages - IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 23:05, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Angry Birds reboot ripping off this page! User:63.225.203.172, your Angry Birds reboot idea on the Fanon Wiki is still ripping off my Ice Age: Diverge page! I posted 2 new paragraphs of plot for Ice Age: Diverge yesterday, and you have copied them straight over to your Angry Birds reboot page! All you have done is change characters and locations - you have ripped off my 2 paragraphs of plot! You cannot copy any parts of the plots or titles of Ice Age: Diverge or any other of my ideas to use on your pages! Do you understand? It breaks the rules of Wikia. If you do it again I will not help you with Finding Marlin. Please, try to come up with an original plot by yourself for your Angry Birds Reboot! I shouldn't have to do everything for you! IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 04:04, October 24, 2016 (UTC) :Ok. I'll delete my Angry Birds reboot tomorrow morning. My only question is ripping off either Finding Dory or Ice Age breaks the rules of Wikia? ::I didn't say delete your idea, I said to come up with an original plot! Do you understand what I'm saying? Your Angry Birds idea has potential, if only you'd come up with an original plot by yourself without copying plot from my Ice Age: Diverge page! ::I will say this one last time, if you want Finding Marlin to become a real movie you '''can't '''rip off '''any scenes, plots, characters, or synopsises 'from ''either Finding Dory or Ice Age. If you do have any big similarities, Finding Marlin '''won't '''become a real movie. The same goes for any of your ideas, you can't rip off any real movies or any other Wiki pages if you want your ideas to become real movies. ::And can you please stop sending me with pages from other Wikis and asking me 'Will you like it?' When you do that it is called 'spamming', and that is against the rules of the Wiki. If you keep on spamming you will be blocked! ::IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 02:46, October 25, 2016 (UTC) :: : Suggestions for Ice Age Reboot Okay, here's my suggestions for Ice Age Diverge: The plot part of Scrat creating an alternate universe rips off the plot part of the villain creating an alternate universe, so if possible I'd recommend you to make that plot arc different. Maybe it's the descendants of the Herd battling the son of Soto, who was also caught in the avalanche in Thawed Out. The son of Soto was caught in the avalanche, and during the events of the film, I think he survived Mallory, and he got frozen after the Herd separates from each other. Here's my suggestion: After old Manny, old Sid, old Diego, and President Shadi meet up in the mountains, Scrat puts his acorn somewhere, causing a crack to destroy a mountain, causing another avalanche, and freeing the son of Soto. He pursues Manny and his friends, but then Peaches' son Apple arrives and defends the Herd from Soto's son. :''On a different note that is a very good idea you have for your own Ice Age reboot! You could call it ICE AGE: THE NEXT HERD. I give you permission to make it a sequel to Ice Age: Thawed Out, and use Shadi as a character. Because I really like your idea, why don't we collaborate, you can do half and I'll do half! IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 07:42, December 24, 2016 (UTC) :'''No because I'm fed up with you. I will make some more scenes later. I won't DO EVERYTHING for you! You need to come up with some changes yourself! 12:31, December 22, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks, but no thanks. :How many times do I have to tell you Ice Age: Diverge is in no way a ripoff of Star Trek? The alternate universe plot part is different to Star Trek, so it is not a ripoff of Star Trek, only inspired by it. :In Star Trek the alternate universe is created when the villain accidentally gets sucked into a black hole into the past, and changes history by destroying a starship in a battle. :In Ice Age: Diverge ''the alternate universe is created when old Scrat chases his acorn into a laboratory, disrupting an experiment and getting pulled back into the past. He dies and his body causes a rockslide, which buries and kills a herd of mammoths, changing history. :See? They are different! Therefore it is not a ripoff. The only similarity is the fact that history is changed and an alternate universe is created. :If the alternate universe was created in the same way as in Star Trek THEN it would be a ripoff. Please try to remember this! Please can you tell me if you understand? :And I swear you are just copying what I've said to you about Finding Marlin! 'I won't DO EVERYTHING for you! You need to come up with some changes yourself!' :I have not asked for your help, I do appreciate suggestions but I will not change the plot because it doesn't rip off Star Trek (I have checked) and I'm happy with it as it is. I am perfectly capable of coming up with new ideas myself. :Please '''do not '''change or edit Ice Age: Diverge yourself, unless it is just suggestions in italics. : :IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 18:22, December 22, 2016 (UTC) :::I looked at some changed scenes, and now I understand it is NOT a ripoff. Okay, I'm sorry for saying it rips off Star Trek in the first place, which is why you told me my Finding Marlin page ripped off Finding Dory and Ice Age. ::::''Thanks for understanding. But that's not the reason why I told you 'your ''Finding Marlin ''page ripped off ''Finding Dory ''and ''Ice Age. ::::''I told you 'because you asked me what I thought, and I knew you wanted it to become a real film, so I decided to help you by telling you about the ripoffs. :::: :::One huge mistake about me insulting your page got me into changing Finding Marlin because of you! (not about me yelling at you and thinking your reboot page was a ripoff, but because of you saying Finding Marlin was a ripoff) ::::I was trying to help you because you want Finding Marlin to become a real movie, and having no ripoffs makes it much more likely that your idea will become a real movie. Do you understand that I was trying to help you? ::::Yes, I understand that you were trying to help me achieve my goal of Finding Marlin becoming a real film. :::That's all I'm saying; I thought it was a ripoff because both films have alternate timelines, so I decided to rip it off and change it into a reboot of The Angry Birds Movie! If only you didn't create Ice Age Diverge, I would have NEVER been in this mess! ::::That's not a good thing to do, ripping off another's page for whatever reason. I was already explaining why it wasn't a ripoff to you back then. '' ::::And you are blaming me at the end, well I think you were the one who put yourself in your mess. I nicely suggested you change the ripoffs, then you denied it, called me insulting names like IceAgeFanfromHell, and threatened to delete my page when all I was trying to do was help you! ::::I think you should take responsibility. ::::And you can't stop me from creating pages, only if it is a ripoff of one of your pages should you tell me that it's a ripoff. IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 05:16, December 24, 2016 (UTC) ::::'Okay, I'm sorry for being a jerk back then. I'll never make another ripoff ever again.' :::I'm not yelling at you. I'm just making some points, I'm not angry at you. I'm sorry for saying that your Ice Age Diverge rips off Star Trek. It was because they both have alternate timelines. I will try to remember this starting right now. :::Merry Christmas, 03:18, December 24, 2016 (UTC) ::::Okay, thank you, merry Christmas to you too. IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 07:42, December 24, 2016 (UTC) ::::My points are in '''bold.' Merry Christmas Eve, 12:15, December 24, 2016 (UTC)